


No Supervision Required

by Zella_Celan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Driving, Fluff, Gen, Siblings, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zella_Celan/pseuds/Zella_Celan
Summary: Modern day AU. Kili gets his driver's license. Pure just-for-fun fluff. Cross posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12633856/1/No-Supervision-Required





	No Supervision Required

“I’ve totally got this.” Kili twirled the car keys on his finger and ignored his uncle’s knitted eyebrows. His brand new driver’s license was burning a hole in his pocket, and he was dying to show it off. Fili, who remembered the same excitement from a few years ago, followed his younger brother eagerly, undaunted by the fact that Kili had barely squeaked through the driver’s test.

Their uncle Thorin, on the other hand, was acutely conscious of that very same fact. “You may have your license,” he said, “but that doesn’t mean you’re ready to drive a brand new car.”

“I was born ready.” Kili vaulted over the door of the red convertible and settled into the driver’s seat. He grasped the steering wheel reverently.

Before Thorin could prevent it, Fili had claimed shotgun. Thorin glared at him. “Don’t be a spoil sport,” Fili told him, grinning.

“It’s my job when your mother’s not around,” Thorin grumbled as he climbed into the backseat and pointedly clasped his seat belt.

“Nope,” said Kili. “Uncles are supposed to be fun and irresponsible.”

“You’ll both be good at that,” Thorin muttered, but Kili was at that moment revving the engine, and his nephews didn’t hear him.

“Mmm,” said Kili as the engine settled into a gentle purr. “Hear that?”

“Gorgeous,” said Fili passionately.

Thorin agreed, but he didn’t intend to encourage them.

Then he was thrown back against the seat as Kili took off.

Kili whipped around a corner, heading for the highway, the only proper place to drive a convertible. He reached for the radio to turn it up, frowned, and changed the station.

There. Some Nights. Perfect. He edged up the volume again, sharing a grin with Fili. In the back, Thorin grimaced. Kids and their music these days.

Though it might not be quite so bad if it wasn’t going to make him deaf before his time.

Assuming he survived this drive.

Kili merged onto the highway with barely a glance at the lane beside him, then floored the gas petal. The speedometer crept up – 60, 70, 80. The wind whipped ever faster through his hair, drowning out the music – until Fili cranked the volume the whole way up. Kili grinned over at his brother again, loving that they were on the same page.

“KILI!” a deep voice bellowed in his ear, making him jump. “SLOW DOWN!”

Uncle Thorin was apparently reading a different book entirely. Kili ignored him and went faster. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he wove in and out of traffic without an adult in the front seat. If this was what growing up had to offer, why were adults so serious all the time?

The world made no sense.

Thorin clutched the seat in front of him desperately. This boy… He wanted to yank his nephew’s too-long hair and make him listen, but he suspected that would cause a wreck, and if Kili crashed, Thorin didn’t want it to be his fault.

Though Dis would find a way to blame him no matter what.

He was absurdly relieved when they pulled off the highway and headed back toward the house, though the way Kili took corners was almost worse. He found himself bellowing directions, thinking they were going to miss the turn, because the boy waited until the last possible second, and if he slowed down, it was imperceptible. His nephews laughed at him every time.

_Uncle Thorin is ridiculous_ , Kili thought, rolling his eyes at his brother. He had things perfectly under control. “See, Uncle Thorin?” he said when he had whipped into his driveway and parked. “We survived! Even the car is still in one piece!”

“Barely,” muttered Thorin.

“Well done, little brother,” said Fili. “You are officially a man now.”

Kili high-fived him. “Oh, yeah.”


End file.
